Mejores amigos¿Por siempre?
by ojitos.color.chocolate
Summary: Es dificil aceptar tus sentimientos por tu mejor amigo , sobre todo si éste tiene novia ¿Podrá Sakura salir adelante? SxS! pasen y léanlo!
1. Tu felicidad es la mía

_**Mejores Amigos…¿Por Siempre?**_

_Chapter 1 : Tu felicidad es la mía_

POV Sakura

Estoy en medio de una loca carrera para poder llegar a tiempo a la secundaria y es que levantarme temprano no se me dá muy bien que digamos , soy muy dormilona y además de despistada jejeje , en fin , al llegar al salón , me doy con la sorpresa de que no hay nadie y me fijo en mi reloj…Solo faltan 5 minutos para que comience la clase de matemáticas , mi "materia favorita" – nótese el sarcasmo.

Buenos días Sakura – Me saluda tomoyo con su infaltable sonrísa.

Buenos días Tomoyo – le respondo de la misma forma , pero veo que su semblante cambia a uno un poco más preocupado.

Sakura..hay algo que debo comentarte – me asusto ante su comentario – se trata de Shaoran.. – algo en mi corazón se rompe , no sé por qué , pero presiento que lo que me dirá Tomoyo no será nada bueno.

¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto ver en los ojos amatistas de mi amiga que le costaba decirme la noticia.

Shaoran…tiene novia – al decirmelo mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos , Shaoran es mi mejor amigo y debiera de estar feliz por él , pero..yo hace tiempo dejé de verlo como mi mejor amigo y enterarme de esta forma que él tiene novia , duele.

POV Shaoran

Me siento feliz de tener a Luisa como mi novia , ella me ha gustado desde hace un mes mas o menos y ella me confesó que yo también le puedo evitar estar feliz , aunque hay algo que me dice que no estoy haciendo lo é ese pensamiento cuando Luisa me habló.

Amor te pasa algo? – me pregunta y yo sonrío en respuesta – Bien , vayamos a clases o nos reprenderá el profesor – volví a asentir y nos fuimos al salón de clases.

Luisa y yo entramos juntos, tomados de la mano y de repente la ví..A Sakura conversando con Tomoyo , estaba alegre y muy sonriente y luego me vió..le sonreí , pero ella dejó de sonreír y me dio la espalda…Un momento ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Ella nunca me había ignorado de esa forma ¿Qué le ocurre? Me tiene muy preocupado.

Luisa , ¿Me permites un momento para hablar con Sakura? – le pregunto algo serio.

Claro amor – Me da un beso y yo le correspondo , entonces siento que alguiens e va corriendo al patio y cuando volteo , me dio cuenta de que fue se oprimió en mi pecho al quedarme con la duda de saber que le pasa a mi mejor amiga.

La busqué por todos lados y la encontré sentada al lado de un árbol de cerezos.

Saku – le hablé y ella levantó la mirada con un semblante serio y triste - ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – le pregunté preocupado y ella no respondió , se levantó y me volvió a dar la espalda y lo que me dijo me dejó fuertemente impactado.

Tu felicidad es la mía Shaoran , espero seas feliz con Luisa , así que..ya no valen la pena mis sentimientos por ti - ¿Sus sentimientos…Por mí? Osea ella está….Oh no.

Sakura, te lo iba a decir , pero… - no me dejó hablar y me calló con una mano frente a mi cara.

No es necesario más explicaciones , Tomoyo me lo dijo todo , es obvio que ya no confías en mí para contarme que tenías novia , así que…por ese simple hecho me alejaré de ti , como te dije , tu felicidad es la mía – dicho esto se marchó corriendo , dejándome a mí con la palabra en la boca y con el alma en un hilo..¿Como no me dí cuenta de eso antes?


	2. Tu partida , mi dolor

_**Mejores amigos…¿Por siempre?**_

_Chapter 2 : Tu partida , mi dolor_

POV Sakura

Salí corriendo antes de que Shaoran me dijese algo , no quería que me diera explicaciones si ya lo sabía duele que no confiase en mí , siendo su mejor amiga.

Por otro lado , he tomado la decisión de dejar mi país y no volveré hasta dentro de un año y medio , tiempo suficiente para olvidarme de todo y de todos. Le comente mi decisión a Tomoyo y ella me apoya , me siento feliz de tenerla a mi lado y me sentiré muy triste al no estar con ella.

Y a donde tienes pensado ir Sakura? – me pregunta Tomoyo , puesto que aún no le he dicho a donde iré.

A Inglaterra – le conteste con la mayor simpleza que pude – Necesito hacer mi vida Tommy , no puedo seguir así , debo sacármelo de la cabeza – Le dije algo exasperada por la situación y Tomoyo no hizo más que abrazarme , lo cual me ayudan a calmar un poco a mi acelerado corazón.

POV Shaoran

Ha pasado ya una semana desde aquel día en que me sentí miserable por romperle el corazón a Sakura y hablando de ella , no ha venido a la escuela ¿Será que le ha ocurrido algo? Debo preguntarle a Daidouji por ella , necesito saber que ella se encuentra bien.

Hola Daidouji – le saludo cortésmente.

Hola Li – me sonríe pero veo en esa mirada algo de ¿Molestia?

Necesito preguntarte como ha estado Sakura – le digo y ella abre sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Ahora te preocupas por ella? Ella se ha ido Li - ¿Perdón? ¿Ella se fue?

Como que se fue? – le pregunto aún más sorprendido que antes

Así es , ella decidió irse , y más encima por ti , es más , me alegra que se haya ido , no quería verla sufrir por ti y estoy segura de que podrá hacer su vida sin ti – me dice algo exasperada , puesto que ella es su mejor amiga y haría lo que fuera por Sakura.

No va a volver? – le pregunto algo triste porque Sakura no se ha despedido de mí y como hacerlo después de lo que le hice , que idiota he sido.

No Li , no volverá – dicho esto se volteo y se marchó , dejándome aún más triste y molesto conmigo mismo por haberla entristecido.

Al llegar a mi casa , me encerré en mi cuarto y lloré , lloré su partida y el dolor que le provoqué.Por ese mismo motivo he terminado mi relación con Luisa y ella lo entendió , porque ella se había dado cuenta de que me estaban pasando cosas con ándome llevar por mis pensamientos , prendí la radio y la canción que pusieron no hizo más que alimentar mi creciente deseo de seguir llorándola.

_**Cuando te vas se duerme**_

_**Un sueño de amor**_

_**Que nunca muere**_

_**Cuando no piensas en mí**_

_**Donde estas ,donde estás**_

_**Las horas no pasan y yo sigo sin saber**_

_**Hacia a donde ir.**_

_**Cuando te vas tan lejos**_

_**Un poco de mí se desvanece**_

_**Nada es lo mismo sin ti**_

_**Donde estás , donde estás**_

_**No puedo encontrarte**_

_**Solo puedo esperar**_

_**Que vuelvas a mí.**_

_**Cuando recuerdes que todo ha pasado**_

_**Y nada te aleja de aquí**_

_**Y con los años**_

_**Yo seguiré como siempre a tu lado**_

_**Porque te amo.**_

_**Donde estás , donde estás**_

_**No puedo encontrarte**_

_**Solo puedo esperar**_

_**Que vuelvas a mí.**_

Al terminar la canción , dejé de llorar , pero aún así cada palabra de aquella canción se fue directo a mi corazón . La canción lo decía todo , ella se fue y todo mi alrededor se desvanece . Mi vida sin ella no va a volver a ser la quiero que ella regrese algún día y entonces…volveré a ser feliz.


	3. Extrañándonos mutuamente

_**Mejores amigos…¿Por siempre?**_

_Chapter 3 : "Extrañándonos mutuamente"_

POV Sakura

Han pasado 3 años desde que me fui de Japón , he extrañado mucho mi País , Inglaterra no es nada comparado a como es Japó hechado mucho de menos a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo , me ha dicho que se siente sola sin mí y que también me extraña contó además que Shaoran había terminado con Luisa el mismo día de nuestra discusión y le ha dicho además que se siente un miserable por romperme el corazón y que lo que más desea es que yo vuelva para ser nuevamente eso me llenó de alegría , pero yo no sé si volver aún , estoy en la Universidad y mis trabajos se han hecho super complejos , a menos que pida que me transfieran a la Universidad de Tomoeda.

Que más puedo decir…mi vida en Inglaterra no ha sido de lo extrañado mucho a Shaoran y no sé si fue lo correcto dejar Tomoeda , sé que en el momento enterarme de su noviazgo me partió el alma , pero yo fui su mejor amiga , debí haber estado ahí para él y apoyarlo en todo , pero hice todo lo contrario. Ahora me encuentro en mi pequeño dormitorio , acostada y pensando en él como siempre lo he hecho en estos 3 años sin él. Me gustaría saber al menos como se encuentra y si me habrá olvidado o no…Dios ruego que no lo haya hecho.

POV Shaoran

Dios..Qué difícil ha sido resignarme a lo que me depare la vida . Han pasado 3 años y aún no consigo olvidarla . Extraño a Sakura , la extraño demasiado , no sé vivir sin ella , esto definitivamente me va a volver loco , pero no me importa en absoluto volverme loco , con tal de que ella regrese a mi lado , seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

En estos 3 años no he hecho más que pensar en ella , no he vuelto a tener novias ni citas, porque solamente Sakura ocupa mi corazón completamente.

En eso , siento que tocan el timbre y cuando abro la puerta , me encuentro con que es Daidouji quien ha venido.

Hola Li – me saluda cortésmente.

Hola Daidouji , a qué has venido? – le pregón to algo aburrido y desanimado.

Pues vine a darte algo , ten – me extiende un papel , lo abro y el nombre que sale ahí me deja anonadado – es el numero de Sakura , para que la llames , ella misma me lo pidió.

E..ella? – le pregunto sin poder creerlo , después de 3 años por fin podré saber de ella.

Claro , bueno yo me retiro , que tengas un buen día Li – se despide sonriendo .

Igualmente Daidouji – y cierro la puerta algo feliz de poder tener el numero de mi querida Sakura.

Saber que ella quiere saber de mí me llena de alegría el corazón , aún no puedo lograr perdonarme por lo que le hice hace un tiempo atrás , pero a veces debemos dejar el pasado atrás y eso es lo que haré a partir de ahora . Hoy mismo me comunicaré con ella y..le pediré que regrese conmigo , porque no soporto estar sin ella y menos ahora que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Como todos los días siempre escucho la radio y siempre hay un tema que va con mi situación actual , pero este tema me llego hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.

_**¿a dónde fue el pasado que no volverá?**_

_**¿a dónde fue tu risa que me hacia volar?**_

_**¿dónde quedo la llave de nuestra ilusión?**_

_**¿a dónde la alegria de tu corazón?**_

_**y se va como todo se va**_

_**como el agua del rio hacia el mar**_

_**y se va como todo se va...**_

_**El tiempo que paso y no supe ver**_

_**las horas que ya no quieren volver**_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

_**los dias que sabiamos amar**_

_**la brisa que llegaba desde el mar**_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

_**¿a dónde fue tu cara de felicidad?**_

_**¿a dónde estan los besos que supimos dar?**_

_**¿dónde quedo el pasado que no volverá?**_

_**¿los dias que vivimos en cualquier lugar?**_

_**y se va como todo se va**_

_**como el agua del rio hacia el mar**_

_**y se va como todo se va**_

_**El tiempo que paso y no supe ver**_

_**las horas que ya no quieren volver,,***_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

_**los dias que sabiamos amar**_

_**la brisa que llegaba desde el mar**_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

_**El tiempo que paso y no supe ver**_

_**las horas que ya no quieren volver!***_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

_**los dias que sabiamos amar**_

_**la brisa que llegaba desde el mar**_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

_**¿Dónde estan,, dónde estan corazón?**_

Con esa canción , no puedo evitar recordar a Sakura y es que desde que ella se fue de mi lado se ha convertido en algo muy esencial en mi vida , sé que debí decirlo antes , pero hasta ese día me dí cuenta que de quien realmente estaba enamorado de ella . _Sakura , espero algún día me puedas perdonar._Con ese pensamiento , mis ojos se cerraron para poder descansar por unas espero que el día de mañana todo cambie.


	4. Nuestro Reencuentro

_**Mejores amigos…¿Por siempre?**_

_Chapter 4 : Nuestro Reencuentro_

POV Sakura

Hace aproximadamente 5 minutos llegué a Tomoeda , aún no puedo creer que ya esté aquí y me siento muy feliz por eso , aunque no vine sola precisamente , llegué junto a Eriol Hiraguizawa , mi mejor sido tan amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos y más aún en acompañarme en mi regreso a Japó verdad lo amo , pero como a un hermano más en mi pequeña familia.

A donde vamos , pequeña Sakura? – me pregunta Eriol con una sonrisita misteriosa , siempre hace eso y no entiendo por qué.

A casa de mi mejor amiga , se llama Tomoyo Daidouji y aún no sabe que he regresado de Inglaterra – le digo algo nostálgica , ya que hace 3 años que no la veo y la he extrañado mucho.

Al llegar a la mansión Daidouji , nos atiende su nana Meme , quien amablemente nos hace pasar al salón mientras ella como 3 minutos y luego se escucha una voz proveniente de es ella.

Sakuraaa! Amiga, has regresado! – mi amiga se lanza a mis brazos y se pone a verdad que me ha extrañado y no es que lo dude , pero el simple hecho de que ella llore frente a mí me pone triste – no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado.

Yo también Tommy , mira , te presento a Eriol Hiraguizawa , mi mejor amigo – Tomoyo al verlo , se sonrojó un poco y yo me reí un poco , creo que aquí habrá algo de romance entre los dos.

Un placer conocerla Señorita Daidouji – En eso se arrodilla y le besa la mano a mi amiga , la cual está muy sonrojada por lo que acaba de hacer Eriol.

El placer es todo mío y por favor , llamame Tomoyo – Dijo mi amiga mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Y así nos pasamos la tarde conversando , le conversé a Tomoyo que me había llamado Shaoran y que al oír su voz me puse muy feliz y pude notar que el también lo me contó que lo ha visto sonreír desde que le pasó mi número y yo no puedo estar más feliz por eso , pero lo que me tiene aún más feliz es que podré verlo hoy en la tarde , solo que él aún no sabe que he vuelto , pero aún así no puedo evitar ponerme contenta de saber que lo volveré a ver después de tres años.

POV Shaoran

Me arreglo para ir al parque pingüino , Tomoyo me ha invitado y no entiendo para qué , pero supongo que nada malo ha de ocurrir ¿O sí?

Antes de salir me aseguro de que todo esté en orden : Cabello desordenado , listo , Camisa negra , listo , pantalones claros desgastados , listo y zapatillas de lona , listo.

Al llegar , Veo que están 3 personas , entre ellas otra persona alta , de lentes y pelo azul y la otra persona no la ubico muy bien , pero ya la conoceré .

Cuando llego hacia a ellos , los saludo y cuando voy a saludar a la otra persona me pero de golpe…n..no puede ser ella es….

Sakura? – pregunto y ella abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa , dándome a entender que definitivamente es ella , yo realmente aún no salgo de la sorpresa , pues se ha puesto muy hermosa durante estos 3 años sin duda alguna no es la misma sakura de antes.

H..hola Shaoran – me dice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y entonces me dan enormes deseos de abrazarla y sin resistirme a mis impulsos , la abrazo como nunca lo había podido hacer.

No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado – le confieso de una vez por todas y cuando dejo de abrazarla , ella me sonríe de lo más tierna y yo simplemente me sonrojo.

Yo igual Shaoran , te he extrañado demasiado , me hacías mucha falta – ahora es ella quien me abraza y yo le correspondo felíz.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi deseo se cumplió.Mi Sakura ha regresado y no tengo planes de volver a dejarla partir de mi lado , porque la amo y sin ella…no soy nada.


	5. Primera Cita

_**Mejores amigos…¿Por siempre?**_

_Chapter 5 : Primera Cita_

POV Sakura

Me siento muy feliz , por fin nos hemos reencontrado y puedo decir que me sorprendió de sobremanera que lograra reconocerme , pero eso no importa en absoluto , lo importante es que nos hemos vuelto a ver y ahora estoy junto a él en el parque pingüino.

Y dime , Qué tal te ha ido Shaoran – le pregunto con una sonrisa y él me sonríe de igual manera.

Pues , me ha ido bien , estoy estudiando administración de empresas – hace una mueca , pero enseguida voltea a verme y me sonríe , siento que mi cara arde , pero no me importa – Y tú? Estás estudiando? – me pregunta sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Sí , estudio Psicología , me ha ido super bien – veo que me sonríe , pero luego veo que su sonrisa desaparece , cambiándolo a uno más serio y…¿Nervioso?

Sakura , quisiera saber si…bueno tú…Querrías tener una cita conmigo? – Yo me quedo sin habla , me ha pedido una cita , ¡UNA CITA! Siento mi cara arder nuevamente y solo puedo asentir con una sonrísa – Perfecto , ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

Claro , me encantaría – le respondo y él en un acto muy inesperado , me toma la mano y me sonríe tiernamente , yo solo me sonrojo y aprieto la mano de él , como me gustaría que él me correspondiese.

POV Shaoran

Sentí algo tan cálido al tomar la mano de Sakura , sé que algo que ni yo mismo me esperaba , pero al ver que ella no se negó y apretó suavemente mi mano , no pude evitar sentirme feliz , pero más feliz estoy de que ella haya aceptado salir conmigo en una cita ,solo espero que todo salga bien y que Dios me permita estar con ella por siempre.

Ahora estoy frente a la mansión de Tomoyo , puesto que Sakura se está hospedando aquí , en eso me abren la puerta y es la señora Meme , la nana de dice que pase , que en un momento me atenderán y yo obedezco. Unos 5 minutos después se oyen pasos , siento que entra a la sala y cuando me voltée , me quedé con la boca abierta de la impresión. Ahí estaba ella , mi Sakura , tan hermosa como un vestido largo color rosado , una fina cadena con un dije en forma de corazón y su cabello lo lleva suelto pero tiene un peinado entre liso y verdad se ve muy hermosa.

Te ves hermosa Saku – un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas y yo sonrío ante tan lindo gesto.

Gracias Shaoran – me sonríe tiernamente y yo le sonrío de igual forma , no entiendo como és que no me había dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos por ella , es tan hermosa y al vez tan especial , pero ésta vez haré que todo cambié para los dosy ésta vez seremos felices , como siempre debió ser.

Nos vamos? – le pregunto y ella asiente rápidamente , pero antes de que nos vayamos , Tomoyo se acerca a nosotros y nos dice…

Que pasen una hermosa velada juntos – guiñándole un ojo a Sakura la cual se pone rojísima de la vergüenza y luego se le acerca Eriol , el cual se arrodilla frente a ella y….¡LE BESA SU MANO! ¡Qué se ha creído ese que le puede besar la mano a sakura!

Unos incontrolables celos se apoderan y no puedo hacer más que hacer un sonido con mi garganta disimulando estar tosiendo.

Ejem…..Podríamos irnos Sakura? – fingo estar tranquilo pese a la "Escenita" que presencié.

De acuerdo , cuidense mucho – dirigiéndose a Tomoyo y al condenado de Eriol.

Pásalo bien Querida Sakura - ¿Querida? Uyy ese Eriol me las va a pagar .

Mientras íbamos de camino hacia un Restaurant , Sakura iba en un muy sumido silencio que me incomodaba un poco , así que decidi romperlo.

Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunté y ella se asustó un poco , pero me sonrió y yo miré hacia al frente , ya que iba manejando.

Sí , estoy bien , solo un poco nerviosa – me dijo y yo sonreí ante eso , yo igual estaba nervioso.

No te preocupes , todo saldrá bien , de acuerdo? – Le pregunté tratando de tranquilizarla y lo logré , porque me sonrió y me tomó la mano que tenía sensación de calidéz volvió a hacerse presente y sonreí.Estaba seguro de que nadie podría lograr que yo sintiese esa misma calidéz que siento con Sakura.

Durante nuestra cena , conversamos , nos reímos y recordamos viejos tiempos , Todo salió tal como lo esperaba.

Muchas gracias por ésta hermosa cita Shaoran – me dice ella y me sonríe , es entonces en que tomo la decisión de decirle mis sentimientos a Sakura.

Saku – la llamo y ella me da toda su atención , lo que me da a entender que puedo continuar – yo…em…necesito decirte algo.

Dime – mi dulce Sakura sigue siendo igual de despistada que antes y no nota mi nerviosismo , pero entonces tomo todo el valos necesario para decirselo en 2 sinceras palabras.

Te Amo – al decírlo , ella abre sus ojos en señal de sorpresa , puedo imaginarme que jamás se lo hubiera esperado , pero ya no podía seguir aguantándolo por mucho tiempo más , ahora quisás que podrá pasar…Solo espero que ella aún me amé.


	6. Siempre estaremos juntos

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Te Amo – al decírlo , ella abre sus ojos en señal de sorpresa , puedo imaginarme que jamás se lo hubiera esperado , pero ya no podía seguir aguantándolo por mucho tiempo más , ahora quisás que podrá pasar…Solo espero que ella aún me amé._

_**Mejores amigos…¿Por siempre?**_

_Chapter 6 : Siempre estaremos juntos._

POV Sakura

_Te Amo_ – Esas palabras suenan muy fuerte en mi cabeza , aún no puedo entender como puedo ser tan torpe . Jamás me podré perdonar haber huído de esa forma del restaurant y dejar a Shaoran siento muy triste por no responderle en ese momento y es que me sorprendí de sobremanera que me dijese esa tan hermosa palabra.

Bucha amiga , no sé que hacer , me siento demasiado culpable – le confesé toda exasperada a Tomoyo , quien me miraba tranquilamente.

Debes buscarlo , no puedes dejar esto así – me dijo sabiamente , yo sonreí y le agradecí infinitamente toda la ayuda que me ha dado.

Esta vez no dejaré que las cosas entre nosotros se salgan de control , lucharé por él y por su amor a toda importa si alguien se cruza en mi camino , daré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar con mi Shaoran siempre.

POV Shaoran

Me siento muy abatido por la tristeza que hoy siente mi corazón . Jamás me imaginé que Sakura haría eso , me dolió mucho su actitud y eso…me tiene bastante molesto.

Algo interrumpe mis pensamientos y me levanto para ir a ver quien es y cuando abro la puerta...me quedo sin habla.

Hola Shaoran – es Sakura quien había tocado la puerta , iba a decir algo , pero me quedé callado al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Perdóname Shaoran , no quise irme de esa forma , me sorprendí tanto de que me ames , igual como yo te amo a ti – me mira a los ojos y sonríe un poco , yo también sonrío y le tomo sus manos , la acerco a mí lo más que puedo y la abrazo , la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y dándole gracias a Dios de que ella aún sienta lo mismo por mí.

Me haces muy feliz , pequeña – tomo su rostro en mis manos y continuo – eres lo mejor de mi vida , juro por mi vida que no te volveré a perder , te tendré siempre a mi lado , no importa lo que pase princesa , siempre estaremos juntos.

Siempre , mi amor , siempre – entonces ambos nos vamos acercando hasta que nuestros labios se juntan por primera vez . Sentí algo tan lindo dentro de mí que no quiero deshacerme de esa sensación que me provoca agradezco a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino , realmente y siendo bien sincero , no sé que haría si no la volviese a tener a mi lado.

_**Ven a mí dulce amor,**__**  
><strong>__**ayúdame a cambiar este destino**__**  
><strong>__**¡sálvame! por favor,**__**  
><strong>__**qué tengo el corazón partido en dos.**__**  
><strong>__**dáme más, quiero más,**__**  
><strong>__**de esa bendita forma en que me miras.**__**  
><strong>__**sólo tú, sólo yo,**__**  
><strong>__**caricias que me roban la razón.**__**  
><strong>__**Ámame,**__**  
><strong>__**acércate y ámame.**__**  
><strong>__**regálame de un poco tu calor,**__**  
><strong>__**atrévete a mi amor.**__**  
><strong>__**no tengas miedo y solo**____**  
><strong>__**ámame,**__**  
><strong>__**ahora y siempre**____**  
><strong>__**ámame.**__**  
><strong>__**el mundo se inventó para los dos**__**  
><strong>__**no tiene la pasión de explicación**__**  
><strong>__**Junto a ti seducción,**__**  
><strong>__**enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos.**__**  
><strong>__**quédate con mi amor,**__**  
><strong>__**envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor.**__**  
><strong>__**viviré siempre así,**__**  
><strong>__**enamorado digan lo que digan.**__**  
><strong>__**y seré para ti**__**  
><strong>__**porque tú eres una en un millón**__**  
><strong>__**Ámame,**__**  
><strong>__**acércate y ámame.**__**  
><strong>__**regálame de un poco tu calor,**__**  
><strong>__**atrévete a mi amor**__**  
><strong>__**no tengas miedo.**__**  
><strong>__**Y... solo ámame.**__**  
><strong>__**ahora y siempre**____**  
><strong>__**ámame,**__**  
><strong>__**el mundo se inventó para los dos**__**  
><strong>__**no tiene la pasión de explicación**__**  
><strong>__**Ooooh!**__**  
><strong>__**Ámame,**__**  
><strong>__**acércate y ámame**__**  
><strong>__**regálame de un poco tu calor,**__**  
><strong>__**atrévete a mi amor**__**  
><strong>__**no tengas miedo**__**  
><strong>__**(solo soy yo)**__**  
><strong>__**Y solo ámame.**__**  
><strong>__**ahora y siempre.**__**  
><strong>__**ámame.**__**  
><strong>__**el mundo se inventó para los dos**__**  
><strong>__**no tiene la pasión de explicación**__**  
><strong>__**Ámame,**__**  
><strong>__**acércate y ámame**__**  
><strong>__**regálame de un poco tu calor,**__**  
><strong>__**atrévete a mi amor**__**  
><strong>__**no tengas miedo.**__**  
><strong>__**y solo...uh... ámame.**_


End file.
